Kid Icarus: Ultimate
by GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus
Summary: What if there was a third angel? One that was younger than Pit and Dark Pit? This is the story of that angel and how he became to be a legend in the world of Kid Icarus. Rated T for violence, some language, and sexual content. The final book in the Shrehaduu trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising. I only own the story, my OC's, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Well guys I finally escaped Deadpool. [If you don't know what I'm talking about... I'll tell you in a minute.] This is a new story of mine. It is the final book in the Shrehaduu trilogy. The first two are 'A Pokesmash' and 'A Ninja's Creed.' You do not need to read those stories in order to know what's going on, but it will probably help. Deadpool was trying to kill me for what I did at the end of 'A Ninja's Creed.' I probably deserved it. Well now I'm gonna quit rambling and let you read the FIRST CHAPTER OF 'KID ICARUS: ULTIMATE!' (Hits create story button) Enjoy.

 _Beware ye mortals of evil's coming._

 _A virus shall wreck the land,_

 _A demon will bring destruction to hand,_

 _A god of the pit will be there when it hits the fan._

 _But thirteen heroes will stand for right_

 _And a chosen one shall lead the fight._

 _A chosen one who is the very best,_

 _A hero in blue who can never rest._

 _Three fighters late to the game,_

 _Four brothers, sons of a rat, who have very much fame._

 _An Assassin and his father will join the fight,_

 _Alongside a warrior of darkness who serves the light._

 _An angel and a witch who are very fast friends,_

 _Will join the fight in the end._

 _Three but one, the evil, chaos will bring,_

 _But won't stand a chance against three future kings._

 _A hero will die protecting the one,_

 _The one who will land the final blow against evil's run._

 _Mortals, ye better hear,_

 _If the heroes fail, Death will be brought to bear._

The Oracle's eyes fades from a brilliant glow back to her normal blue eyes. Fiery red hair cascades down her back as she shakes herself from her daze. She must write this down! There hasn't been a prophecy for generations!

The Oracle scrambles for a pen and begins to hurriedly write down the prophecy. She is still writing when her door is blown off its hinges.

Several Moneye fly through the door accompanied by some Scuttlers. A man walks in. He has slick, black, metal skin. He wears no clothes, but apparently he has no anatomy or it is retractable. He has no face to speak of and has two, straight horns on his head.

The Oracle puts the finishing touches on the prophecy and turns around, not at all intimidated. "You are not allowed to be here," she says, her face the perfect picture of calm. "Leave now or die."

The metal man decides to ignore the Oracle and instead to ask a question. "Where is he? Where is the child?" His voice is deep and metallic.

The Oracle opens her mouth as if to answer, but instead green fumes begin to spew from her mouth like smoke from a large fire. The fumes surround the monsters, cutting the visibility to zero. The Moneyes and Scuttlers melt into a puddle of goo where they stand. The man is not affected in the least. He sniffs the air for a moment, pondering. He jerks out his arm and a chain shoots out of his hand. The chain whistles through the room, hardly even disturbing the gas. The chain goes taunt then suddenly retracts, bringing the Oracle with it.

The metal man grabs the Oracle by the throat, choking her. "I will ask once more. Where is the child?"

The Oracle smiles as she gasps for breath. "You will never find him. DEATH will not win this battle, just he has lost those in your world and those in the world of the silver eyed warrior."

"You want to talk about eyes?" The metal man brings the Oracle close to his face. "Well then, look into mine!" He has two darker spots on his where is eyes should be. As soon as the Oracle's eyes come in contact with them, she freezes. She begins convulsing as her eyes turn black. Soon the darkness spreads to the rest of her body. The Oracle falls away as the darkness turns her body to ash, leaving only her clothes to fall to the ground.

The metal man laughs. It is a rough, grating laugh that chills many of his victims to the bone. He walks over to the Oracle's desk. What was this? The man quickly scans the paper. He laughs again. This prophecy will never come true! Several of those people don't even exist! He tears it to pieces and throws them into the floor.

The metal man sniffs again, searching for any trace of the child. There! In the room beside him.

A voice pierces through the house. "Well, well. What do we have here?" The man knew that voice. Several explosions tell him that all those weak Underworld minions given to him have been killed. That pesky goddess! She never knows when to stay away!

A portal blacker than black and darker than dark opens up beside him. The metal man takes one last glance at the room before walking in. The portal closes as soon as a woman walks in.

The woman has green hair and wears white robes. She holds a scepter and wears a gold pendant around her neck. A glow surrounds the woman signifying that she is a goddess.

She daintily steps through the room. The goddess puts a hand to her mouth in a smothered gasp as she lays eyes on the pile of the Oracle's clothing and ashes. Who would do such a thing?

A baby's wail splits the air. The goddess looks up, trying to locate the origin of the cry. It is coming from a room beside her.

She walks in to find a baby laying in a crib. Its wailing stops as it lays eyes on the goddess. What she thought was a white blanket moves, exposing the baby's very obvious male anatomy. He has wings! The baby has wings! He has brown hair and brown eyes.

She sees the name inscribed into the blue crib. Ultimate Icarus. That has a nice ring to it.

AN: Well I'm done with that. Tell me who you think those people from the prophecy are. So what did you guys think? Please review and also tell me if there are any grammar issues in the chapter. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus. I only own the story, my OCs, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Come on guys, really? Just one review, no favorites, and no follows!? Well I know that last chapter was kind of short, but it was more of a prologue than anything. Shout out to Cloe for reviewing. Well I'm done whining and will now give the chapter you people have been waiting for! (Hits update button) Enjoy.

It is a wonderful day in Skyworld. The sun is shining (even though it always does in Skyworld), the birds are singing their happy tune, and there is not a cloud in the sky.

Well the birds _were_ singing a happy tune. That was until they are blasted out of the tree by a barrage of laser arrows. Who would do such a thing? Well let us check inside the curtain covered window that that certain tree is in front of.

Inside is an angel still in bed. His bedding is wrapped around him like a blue cocoon. The weapon that the arrows came from is no where to be found. He tosses and turns for a moment, trying to go back to sleep. "Stupid birds," he mumbles after a few minutes. "They just don't know when to let a guy sleep."

Just as the angel is about to fall back asleep, the tinkling of a bell reawakens him. "Master Ultimate Icarus, it is time to get up," a soft voice cooes through the door. The now named Ultimate Icarus sighs. Stupid Centurion. Why can't they let a guy sleep either? Is everyone in Skyworld against sleeping in?

"I'll be up in a second," the young angel replies, but goes quickly back to sleep. After a few minutes the Centurion Spartan kicks open the door, blaring revelee from a trumpet. As Ultimate Icarus tries to ignore the small member of Palutena's Army, the Centurion throws open the curtains, letting in the bright sun.

Ultimate Icarus retreats into his sheets, hissing out a muffled "It burns!" from under the bedding.

The Centurion huffs as he walks over to the lazy angel. He walks over to the bed and leans over to where he knows his young charge's ear would be. How did he know this? Well they do the same exact thing at least once a week. "Lady Palutena requests your presence," he tells the young angel.

An audible sigh is heard from under the covers. A muffled voice finally concedes to get up if the annoying Centurion will leave. The miniscule angel agrees to this and walks out, a smirk on his face. This went according to plan.

As soon as the door shuts, Ultimate Icarus is up and at 'em. Once you get told that Palutena wants to see you, you don't keep her waiting any longer than necessary.

The angel crawls out of bed, exposing his naked body to the sunlight for the first time that day. Yes he sleeps naked. Don't ask me why, he just does.

His large, white wings are tucked close to his body as Ultimate Icarus folds a blue toga around himself. Yeah, he is not the biggest fan of underwear. After he is done putting on the toga, the young angel slips on a pair of blue tennis shoes. Don't ask me why he chooses tennis shoes over sandals, he just does.

Ultimate Icarus thinks about what would be the best and quickest way to Palutena. Running through the halls? Nah, too much energy. Steal a vehicle? The Exo Tanks and Aether Rings are still on lockdown after his last escapade. Oh, wait! Why not fly?

With that, Ultimate Icarus jumps out the window without thinking the rest of his plan through. The young angel falls towards Earth down below, unable to fly. No, it's not because he _can't_ fly. It's because he wrapped up his wings in his toga.

Ultimate Icarus struggles to get his wings free from the very loose, but somehow still constricting, toga. After a few moments his wings unfurl, catching the wind and bringing his quick descent to a sudden halt. The young angel cheers and, giving a large flap of his wings, he shoots off like a rocket.

Right into the bottom of one of Skyworld's many floating islands. Yeah, this probably wasn't the best idea. Well at least he didn't have a health bar like Pit. Otherwise he would be missing a hefty chunk of said health right about now. Also the fact that he doesn't have a health bar kind of makes hit hard to use a Health Recovery power.

Then the young angel grimaces. Not to mention that Palutena wouldn't let him use powers anyway... A melted, frozen arena about to be sucked into a black hole comes to mind. Ultimate Icarus shrugs. That was one time! How was he to know that carrying more powers than allowed could potentially end Skyworld? That was also the time he was banned from playing Light vs. Dark.

After his train of thought derailing, Ultimate Icarus finally remembers that he is supposed to meet Palutena... and the fact that he is stuck to the bottom of a sky island. He peels himself off the side of the bottom like a sticker from that one Paper Mario game. What was it called? 'Stricker Stab' or something?

This time, after an intense check to make sure nothing was in his way, Ultimate Icarus shoots off faster than a Warp Star. Thankfully, it goes off without a hitch.

While he is zooming through the angelic world of Skyworld, Ultimate Icarus thinks about he is so fortunate that he can fly. Unlike the world's other two resident angels, he can fly without the Power of Flight. He doesn't have to worry about that pesky burning wings after five minute thingy that Pit and his darker twin have to worry about. Why he is the only angel who can fly on his own, who knows? Ultimate Icarus is just glad that he is.

Oh, how he loves flying. The wind ruffling his large, white feathers and short, brown hair. The speed of nearly Phosphora... well that's what Pit says anyway. He hasn't actually met her. And a certain green haired goddess standing right in front of him. Wait... what was that last one? "Oh shiiiiiii-"

Yep. You read that correctly. The young angel smacks right into the goddess of light going over one hundred miles per hour. (AN: That's approximately 160 kilometers per hour for all you non Americans out there.)

They tumble for a moment before they come to a halt, Ultimate Icarus' face planted in between Palutena's breasts. He lays on top of the goddess for a moment before where his face is currently placed sets in. The young angel quickly jumps up, apologizing immensely. "Lady Palutena! Are you all right?" A young voice heralds a second angel running up. This one in a white toga with several bracelets on his arms.

Lady Palutena gives a slight smile. "Yes, I'm fine, Pit." She accepts her loyal angel's hand to help her up. "It takes a little more than that to hurt me."

"Great!" Pit turns to scold Ultimate Icarus, but is stopped by his patron goddess.

"It's okay, Pit. It was just an accident, wasn't it, Ultimate Icarus?"

The young angel begins to nod his head, vigorously. "Yes, Palutena. I just wasn't looking where I was going and I was trying to get to you and-" He is stopped by a finger pressed to his lips.

"I told you," Palutena begins. "It is okay." Ultimate Icarus lets out a sigh of relief. "But," And crap. Here comes the bad part. "Since you cursed and the fact that you were flying recklessly, I feel that I must restrict your flying privileges."

"But Palutenaaaaa. It wasn't even a full curse!"

"That does not matter. If you hadn't of ran into me, it would have been."

Ultimate Icarus' shoulders droop. "Ugh! That's so unfair!" Before he could get any farther, the young angel is interrupted by chuckling to his side.

A darker version of Pit is hardly holding in a laugh. "This is the guy that is supposed to watch Skyworld while you are gone!? I can't WAIT to see how this place is when we get back."

Ultimate Icarus looks at Dark Pit, questioningly. "What do you mean?" He then switches his gaze back to Palutena. "What does he mean?"

The goddess decides to answer the young angel. "What he means is that him, Pit, and I will be leaving to fight in the fourth annual Super Smash Bros. Tournament. And you will be watching Skyworld while I am gone."

"WHAT!? Why are you going to fight in a Tournament... IN ANOTHER WORLD!"

Pit grimaces as he places a sack of hearts in his dark doppelganger's hand.

"Because after watching Pit fight that green swordsman from Hyrule, I was inspired to go fight as well. And Dark Pit is coming just to steal some of my glory."

Ultimate Icarus nods his head. "Okaaay. Then why can't Magnus and Gaol watch the place?"

Dark Pit smiles as a second bag of hearts is placed in his hand.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we had those two take care of Skyworld?"

A burning Skyworld with Centurions of various shapes and sizes running and screaming in terror flashes through Ultimate Icarus' mind. He nods his head. "I see your point."

A portal with a mix of every color in the world opens up in front of the four. "And that is our ride," Palutena says. Pit and Dark Pit both walk into the portal and vanish. The goddess of light turns back to the young angel to part a few last minute instructions. "Don't forget to keep the Centurions on task. And to kill any enemies that show up. And don't kill the birds."

Ultimate Icarus cuts her off. "Goodbye, Palutena."

The goddess of light turns to leave, but then thinks better of it and tells the young angel one last thing. "Also, the most important of all. No parties!"

"Ok. Palutena. See you soon."

She runs over and embraces the angel that she has raised from a baby. "See you soon." Palutena turns around and vanishes into the portal. As soon as she vanishes, the portal slams shut.

Ultimate Icarus turns around, a devious smile on his face. Now who to contact for that party?

AN: Well it looks like Ultimate Icarus isn't going to exactly follow Lady Palutena's orders. Well we'll see what happens. Also, I love fourth wall breaks... I just hope Deadpool doesn't- "Hello!" -OH COME ON! "You know you love me." Ugh. Okay. Also if anyone would like to make a cover for this, I would be much obliged. So please review and also tell me any grammar errors this chapter may have. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus. I only own the story, my OC, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: I apologize immensely for taking so long. School has really screwed my schedule up. Really guys? NOTHING!? Not a single review, follow, or favorite. Oh well. Maybe y'all will do it this time. "Or maybe they'll just do the same thing again because they don't like you." Shut up, Deadpool. The readers wouldn't do that... would they? Well I hope not so here's the chapter. (Hits update button) Enjoy.

Ah... freedom. It's a really amazing thing. If feels amazing to be able to do what you want, whenever you want. And then it comes crashing down, because you figure out very quickly that everything that happens now is on YOUR shoulders. YOU have to make your own money. YOU have to cook for yourself. YOU have to clean up the house.

Well, Ultimate Icarus doesn't have to do any of that. There are plenty of hearts in the treasury, plus if he runs low he can always just kill some Underworlders. There are still a few rogue monsters running around after the last game. He can also get the Centurions to cook and clean... lucky sucker.

So who to invite to the party? That is the question of the day. Ultimate Icarus begins to mentally list off people to invite. Magnus and Gaol aren't the exactly the party type, but they'll come. Heck, he'll invite Phosphora. He has never met the girl, but this would be a good time. Arlon and Viridi won't come, they don't like stuff like that. Maybe that goddess of the beaches, what's her name, Arquea or something like that. Now the young angel is grasping at straws. Dang. He really doesn't know anybody.

Well now it's time contact some people. Ultimate Icarus runs off to find some pigeons.

LINE BREAK

A man wearing a black, sleeveless shirt and black pants slices a Moneye in half. A Skuttler charges the man who plants his foot in its face. He dashes to the side to dodge a ball of energy from a second Moneye. A dark laser shreds the one eyed monster. The man turns toward the origin of the laser. A person with purple and green armor nods. The man smiles.

"Thanks, Gaol."

"You're welcome." A deep, masculine voice speaks from the armor. Gaol looks around to see if any Underworld monsters were left. Thankfully all were dead.

Gaol pulls off the helmet to unleash cascading blonde hair that rolls down her shoulders. She sits down on the ground and lays down. The man plops down beside her. He turns to her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Gaol smiles. "Every day, Magnus. Every day."

Magnus leans over. "Then I'll tell you again." He leans over and kisses Gaol. The ex-Dark Lord returns his kiss. The regular smooch quickly turns into an intense, passionate kiss. They eventually come up for air and both lay back down side by side.

As he lays there, Magnus begins to think. Where are all of these Underworld minions coming from? It's been two years since since Pit vaporized Hades with the help of Palutena and Viridi. That should not be enough for a new leader to take control of the chaos of the Underworld. That sure ain't enough time for Hades to reform.

In that time, a lot has happened. Magnus and Gaol have officially become a thing. They haven't gotten married yet, but the swordsman is hoping to rectify that in the near future. Magnus has also began to trust the gods. Mainly a certain green haired goddess of light. He still likes to have his freedom, though. He doesn't want to rely on anyone but himself.

As Magnus lays on the ground beside his girlfriend, something catches his attention. A dove flying toward the two.

The couple sits up, looking at the dove. The bird flies down and lands in front of the two. Magnus notices a piece of paper tied on the dove's leg. The swordsman grabs the bird to hold it still. He slides off the paper and lets go of the dove. Magnus unfolds the message and begins to read aloud.

"Dear Magnus and Gaol. You have been invited to a party at the palace in Skyworld. This begins at 7:00 PM, tonight."

Gaol snorts. "It sounds like it was written by a thirteen year-old."

Magnus shrugs. "It's not like we've got anything better to do."

The swordsman glances at his hand, a white smudge on it. He wonders at it then looks at the bird. On the bird a grayish blue hand print is seen. "Why is that pigeon painted white?" He wonders aloud.

LINE BREAK

Later that evening, Magnus and Gaol arrive at Palutena's temple in Skyworld. They are both slightly winded from climbing the hundreds of stairs that lead to Skyworld. An angel in a blue toga flies down to greet the couple. "Magnus! Gaol!"

The swordsman facepalms. "Of course! The pigeon makes so much sense now."

Ultimate Icarus looks at Magnus, pretending to be hurt. "Hey! What does that mean?"

Gaol looks sternly at the young angel. Her armor has been switched out for a purple and green, form fitting dress. "Does Palutena know about this?"

Ultimate Icarus rubs the back of his head. "She... won't be here for the next couple of days. Her, Pit, and Pittoo all went to fight in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament."

"So who did she leave in char..." Gaol trails off. "You're kidding me!? She left you in charge!?" Magnus doubles over in laughter at his girlfriend's face.

"Yep!" The young angel says this in a chipper tone, completely ignoring the ex-Dark Lord's look of horror. "Come on!" Ultimate Icarus waves them on as he walks toward the main palace. "You two are the first invited ones to show up!"

"I think we were the only ones dumb enough to get suckered into this," Gaol whispers to Magnus. Against their better judgment, the two follow the young angel.

AN: Okay guys. I am so sorry for the short chapter and long wait. This had much more to go, but life decided to say screw you and not let me have time to write. Because of that I have decided to post what I have done and split this chapter into two. So yeah... Well please review and also tell me any grammar errors I might have.


End file.
